Silent Tears
by iSniffMarkers
Summary: The Team and the League are doing their best to find their little bird before they're too late. Only 5 days until his mind breaks... 5 days before they lose him forever. **Old story. Many errors that won't be fixed. Excuse my old writing style.**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**Make sure you at least read 'Accused'... 'In The Year' is going to be re-written into a new story XD**

* * *

><p><em>If the team had been told that an innocent day at the beach would lead to such a disaster, they may not have believed it. <em>

_The day when Robin simply ran down the beach to hid from Wally during a water fight. He had just wanted to surprise him when he came looking! Yet instead of Wally finding him, it had been Harley Quinn. After injecting some drug into his arm, she replaced him with some incomplete clone, which seemed dead, and took him away to Arkham Asylum. After that, Bruce Wayne stopped being Batman. It surprised everyone... they didn't see him as the type to just quit because his partner died._

_For nearly a year, Robin was tortured for information which the Joker never got. If it hadn't been for Superboy, who knows what would've become of the Boy Wonder?_

_When KF decided to go after the Joker, Superboy, Miss M, and Red Arrow decided to tag along. Superboy found Robin, but was knocked out cold before he could tell them. It was surprising, though... if he was the clone of Superman, how did that happen?_

_After they got Superboy to safety, he told them who he saw. Then the whole team and Batman went to Arkham Asylum to see if it was true. They found the Boy Wonders mask, and soon after the Boy Wonder himself. Harley and Joker had guns, which was a nightmare, and made it harder... especially when they shot Kid Flash's legs so he couldn't run for a little while._

_After Batman got the Joker, and Harley ran off, Roy, Wally, and Bruce brought Dick to the hospital. He was out of there in a week, and back on missions._

_About two months later, things just got all crazy again when Dick Grayson was accused of murder. That didn't take the Boy Wonder away from crime fighting, though, even when he was placed under house arrest._

_The Joker revealed that he was back to cause trouble when the Team went to investigate Ivo, as there were suspicions he was rebuilding Amazo... which he did._

_Later on, Robin discovered he actually did kill those people. Just after he realized this, he was nearly killed by Matt and Kelsey, who ended up joining the Joker._

_On the next mission, Batman forbade Robin to go, but the Boy Wonder had gone anyways. The result was the mission failing and both him and Aqualad getting hit with some Joker Toxin._

_After that, they all returned to the cave, where the Joker attacked, along with Ivo, the twins, and Amazo. Robin collapsed shortly after they arrived._

_Soon after, Robin woke up not himself. He fought with the Joker. Not in control of himself._

_Under his enemy's control._

* * *

><p><strong>Dick<strong>

* * *

><p>Loud.<p>

Colorful.

Those were two words he could use to describe where he was. The circus. In the outfit his mother had made for him. He didn't know what was going on, so he just went with it. He found himself standing in the spotlight with his parents-

What were their names again?

Better yet, what was _his _name?

This thought hit him hard, as his parents started the act. Without the safety as the net, as usual.

Before it was his turn to join them, he tried to remember something... he faintly remembered a name. _Bruce. _His thoughts were cut off when his Mom started coming back. She was reaching up to him, and he was about to join them as they got closer-

-but they were suddenly falling.

_"No!_"

He watched as they fell in horror... it seemed to last forever before they hit the ground. His heart stopped at the sight of the blood.

_I want to join them..._

Before he even got the chance, the circus faded, and he found himself in a dark field surrounded by trees, with a big oak in the middle. He looked down, and noticed he was now in his hoodie, jeans, and he had his glasses on.

"Hello!" he called into the darkness, hoping for a reply. He didn't really think he was going to get them-

-which was why he was shocked when he heard a cackle coming from the bushed.

"Come out! Tell me where I am!" _Tell me who I am..._

An 7 or 8 year old ran out, and he was shocked to realize that... it was him when he was younger. He was smiling, looking like he had just gotten back from some farm where he went apple picking...

"Nobody knows!" The kid said cheerfully, answering his question. "It's a big mys-ter-y!" he added, doing 3 flips.

"Is there anyone here that can help me?"

"Yep!"

"Who?"

"You! Bye!" his younger self said before leaving. He seemed so... _happy._

He was alone again. So, he closed his eyes and tried to recall a memory. All he got was his parents deaths, and Bruce. He felt his eyes fill with tears...

_Robin doesn't cry..._

The thought suddenly popped into his mind, and he froze. Was that his name? Robin? But... it was so _girly_.

_Hey, come and meet Miss M!_

He tried to grasp that memory, but failed. He groaned before climbing a tree and laying down... but he couldn't get comfortable sitting still at all. He got up again, and started walking. He was so restless. He winced when more words flashed through his mind.

_Clearly, you're not feeling the aster..._

* * *

><p>Down in the tunnels, under Arkham Asylum, was where the trapped Boy Wonder lay, alone, with the Joker and Harley. The walls were metal, since Ivo had decided to add protection that would keep them hidden for about a week.<p>

"I almost feel sorry for the bird boy." Harley said, as she looked over at the Boy Wonder, strapped to a table just in case the chip failed and he woke up.

Joker laughed, while Kelsey sat in a corner. Ivo and Amazo had already left, so they would be ready to keep the League and Batman busy when the time came.

"Kelsey, where is your brother? I need to talk-"

"He left." she interrupted, and he looked over at her.

"I'm touched you didn't leave with him!" The psycho said to her, smiling. "I think it would have been good if you left, though."

"W-What do you mean?" Kelsey asked hesitantly.

"Well, I don't exactly need your help anymore..."

* * *

><p><strong>Baha... will I kill Kelsey? :P<strong>

**Sorry the chapter is so short. You all know upcoming chapters will be longer. Matt may not show up until Chapter 3...**

**This may be a little confusing, btw. But in case it isn't obvious (though it should be) Robin has no memory except Bruce's name, and his parents. NOTHING ELSE. Sure, he remembers some words, but thats all. What should he remember next? o:**

**Dick/Robin's POV should show up in about 4-5 chapters... unlike in 'In The Year' where I only did Rob-POV once while he was captured...**

**~Alexis**

**RIDDLE: What kind of people are always in a rush?**

**NOW REVIEW **

**V**

**GET A FREE ROBIN PLUSHIE!**

**V**

**OR PIE!**

**V**

**CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON XO **

**V**

**REVIEW AS ANONYMOUS IF U WANT TO! CLICK ITTT!**

**PLUS, YOU'RE THERE ANYWAYS! XD**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>3 days after Joker attacked the Mountain<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"_Find anything?_" M'Gann asked telepathically as she flew around Gotham, hoping for a sign of oen of the villians who took her friend or Robin himself.

"_Nothing! He has to be in Gotham somewhere... he was just here the other day, robbing a bank with-" _Wally stopped himself before he finished. Just two days previously, Dick Grayson had been seen with the Joker and Harley robbing the Gotham Bank.

_"What about in Arkham?"_

_"Nothing. It's deserted."_ Superboy replied to them.

_"Artemis?"_

_"Nothing! I swear, they could be in a hidden cave or somewhere in the sky!"_

_"As awesome as that sounds, we all know that would NOT be possible." _Wally said.

_"It was a statement, Baywatch. I know they wouldn't be in the sky."_

_"I didn't say you were wrong! I only said it wasn't possible!"_

_"Both of you, shut up!"_ Red Arrow snapped at them, as he sat down where they had all agreed was where they were to meet up at 5:00.

"_... she started it!_"

_"I did not, Kid Mouth!"_

That got the speedster angry. Robin was the only one who called him Kid Mouth, and for some reason, it was only fine when he did it. Probably because he called him that all the time, since they met.

_"Why don't you just take your arrows and-"_

_"Kid! Artemis! Enough! Our friend is in trouble, and you two are arguing like five year olds."_ Kaldur suddenly said angrily. It wasn't normal for the Atlantean to get angry when they argued, so they fell silent almost immediately.

"_I'm going to take a quick run around Arkham again, just to make sure. If anyone was hiding, they would probably come out again after Supey left." _Wally finally said, breaking the silence.

_"I'm positive nobody is there. I would have heard something."_ Superboy told him, sounding slightly annoyed. Or maybe that was just him.

_"But-"_

_"Wally, just get back here! We need to get back before Batman realizes what we're doing."_ Roy interrupted the speedster. He then looked over as Kaldur joined him, along with Superboy.

"_What if we don't find him? What if we're looking in the wrong place! What if_-" M'Gann's worried voice could be heard in all their minds.

"_Calm down, Megalicous! We'll find him_." Wally said, as he ran off.

Artemis' glare could be felt, even when they couldn't see her. "_Enough, Kid Idiot! Your best friend is missing, and your flirting with Megan!_" she stated angrily.

He didn't reply. Joking around, arguing with Artemis, and flirting with Megan was just how he was getting by. They didn't get that... if he didn't do what he had been doing, he'd probably end up doing something supid.

So, he blocked her out, and started back to where he was to meet the others. He reached them quickly, obviously... he was last back. Big shocker.

"Finally! Now let's _go_." Artemis said impatiently, and started walking away.

"We have about an hour before we have to." Roy told reminded her.

"So? What if Batman decides to show up early?" she asked him, not in the friendliest way. That did seem likely, though. He would want to make sure they weren't searching.

"I thought I told you six to stay out of it." A voice behind them said, surprising them. Damn that bat and his perfect timing...

"It was Roy's idea!" Wally immediately said, spinning around and pointing at the archer. That earned him a glare, of course.

"I don't care whose idea it was. I want you all-"

"I'm going to stay and keep searching." Red Arrow said before he could finish, and disappared before the Dark Knight could say anything.

He glared after him, before turning back to the others. "I told you to stay out of it for now." he repeated, turning his glare to the teens.

"We wanted to search for our friend! Is that so bad?" Artemis asked him, glaring back.

"How long has this been going on?" Batman asked, ignoring her.

Conner was the one to answer. "Since the first night."

The Bat raised an eyebrow. "How is it I haven't noticed until now."

"We weren't as careful as we usually were." Wally told him truthfully.

The dark knight sighed, and turned around. "I want you to return to the mountain immediately." he repeated. "" He added before getting into the bat-mobile, which they hadn't seen until now, and driving away.

"We're in trouble." Artemis said unnecessarily.

KF rolled his eyes, before started towards where the 'out of order' telephone was.

"Are we going to come back tomorrow night?" M'gann asked a few minutes later, once they reached where it was.

"Why wouldn't we?" Wally asked as Kaldur stepped in first.

_"Recognized: Aqualad B02"_

"Batman-"

Superboy walked past them and entered next after their older friend disappeared.

_"Recognized: Superboy B04"_

"Beautiful, Batman won't stop me from searching."

Wally tried to go next, but he was pushed out of the way by the blonde archer, who was followed by M'Gann.

_"Recognized: Artemis B07"_

_"Recognized: Miss Martian B05"_

He sighed, and finally entered himself... only to be knocked out of the way by a red-headed archer.

"Dude!"

"Sorry, Kid!"

_"Recognized: Red Arrow B06"_

Deciding he didn't want to be stopped again, the speedster rushed into the telephone booth.

_"Recognized: Kid Flash B03"_

Seconds later, he walked out of the zeta tubes and joined the team. Batman wasn't there yet, but Black Canary was.

"Batman will be here soon." she told him as she walked past him into the zeta tubes. He walked by her as if hadn't heard her and went to sit down on the couch.

"We won't get another chance to go out and look." Artemis said, sitting next to Wally. "He'll have Black Canary watching us!"

"We'll sneak out." Wally said, as if that solved the problem.

"We cannot just sneak out. They would come after us immediately." Kaldur pointed out, sitting down and taking out his book.

"Why not! They are _not_ stopping me! I'm going to search for my best friend until I find him!"

"Calm down, baywatch."

"I AM CALM!"

"Could've fooled me..."

Wally glared at the archer again, as M'Gann walked over.

"Wally, we're just as worried as you are... we'll find him." M'Gann promised.

Superboy was still over near the tubes, watching them.

Wally sighed. "Fine, I'm calm now." he said.

_"Recognized: Batman 02"_

"We received a message about Robin from the Joker." He immediately told them as he walked in with a paper.

"Really! Show me!" Wally said, running by and grabbing the note. He ignored the bat-glare. He squinted at it. "Hey, I can't read this!"

"It's Morse Code." he told him. "Didn't you ever learn how to read it?" he then asked, taking the paper away from the speedster.

"Pisssh! Ya, I mean, of course I- uh, no."

"Didn't think so."

"What does it say?" Superboy asked, walking over to stand next to the speedster. M'Gann joined them next to him, as well as Artemis.

"Just that we have 5 days to find him before-" he was cut off, again, by the Flash's nephew.

"He kills him!"

"No. Before he 'breaks'."

"Breaks?" M'Gann echoed. "What's does that mean?"

"Whatever he's using to control him, it's probably too much for his brain to handle." Batman explained.

"Then let's go! We have to find him!" Wally said, starting past him. He was stopped by the atlantean.

"We can not just go off after him. We need to know where to look." He told him.

"Weren't you just over by the couch!"

"I walked over while you were looking at the note."

"We know they are definitely still in Gotham." Batman said, as Artemis and Roy joined them.

"Duh." The speedster said under his breath, which only earned him yet another glare from the Dark Knight.

"Although it is not the best thing to do, right now it's the only thing. Your team," he turned to Kaldur. "will search in Gotham for him. I have a few ideas about where the Joker would hide."

The Atlantean nodded, and M'Gann smiled. "Well, let's go!" she said cheerfully.

"One more thing-" Batman started.

_"Recognized: unavailable B08"_

"Who's B08-" Artemis began to ask, before someone stepped out of the tubes. Everyone froze when they saw who it was.

It was Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello :) From now on, I'll only be able to update once a week. I've been grounded, and I only get half-an-hour every day. So cruel :( Now, I've become depressed :,(<strong>

**But reviews make me happy! :) Review whether you like this chapter or not. I'm going to bring in another OC and Matt will be returning (along with Kelsey for a while, sadly).**

**You know... i don't think I ever said what they look like! Failll :P Oh well, I'll do that next time if I didn't.**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, btw**

**REVIEWS GET ROBIN PLUSHIES**

**SUPER REVIEWS GET ROBIN PLUSHIES AND PIE OF THERE CHOICE!**

**10-20 REVIEWS? I'LL TRY TO UPDATE BY THURSDAY AND NOT KEEP YOU HANGING! XD**

**Hey**

**V**

**Come down here**

**V**

**I wanna tell you a secret o.o**

**V**

**Closer...**

**V**

**Closer...! Can you hear me?**

**V**

**Good**

**V**

**CLICK THE PRETTY BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM AND REVIEW! XD**

**V**

**Wanna hear a spoiler! Joker kills-*static cuts off***

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

**:,) Thank you all so much for the reviews! 27 in 2 chapters? I LOVE that!**

**Super sorry I couldn't update sooner. You see, on Friday I only have 4 minutes to type as much as I could, on Saturday I had to go to a dance so I can help watch some of the kids, and this morning I had to do a reading at my church XP Anyways, I'll shut up and get 2 the story now...**

**Also, I JUST realized I NEVER updated the one-shot for In The Year like I was supposed to... I have it ready, but I have to edit it and it will be up asap :)**

**Also, sorry for the long AN**

* * *

><p><strong> CHAPTER 3:<strong>

"Robin? What... How...?" Wally looked at his best friend, who raised an eyebrow. Aqualad, Artemis, and Red Arrow were immediately alert, in case the Joker was there as well.

He laughed, though it seemed more amused than the 'im-gonna-laugh-even-though-this-isnt-funny' way he had laughed last time the team saw him.

He started to talk when Artemis narrowed her eyes at him. "Duh! That isn't Robin." Again, he tried to talk, but was cut off by the archer again. "Robin's number is B01, _not_ B08... and it didn't recognize them!"

"I'm aware of that." Batman said, shutting the archer up. "This is Redbird, who will help you-"

"Reason why he's dressed like Robin?" Roy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Red- he can explain that-" he said, as he turned away, having to answer another call on his phone. Obviously, he still had to get a new comm.

Kid Flash turned to him. "Start talking."

Again, he was about to, when this time Batman cut him off. "I need to take care of something in the Batcave. I'll return soon." he said, walking to the zeta tubes.

_"Recognized: Batman 02"_

Roy rolled his eyes. "Of course he would have to leave right now."

Aqualad turned to 'Redbird'. "Come into the living room. We can all talk there." he said, before turning around and walking into the living room. Though they looked unsure, Artemis and Roy followed and took seats in chairs, each on either end of the room. Kid Flash sat on the couch, while M'Gann sat on the arm of it and Superboy stood next to her. Red Bird sat down next to the speedster.

"Well, as you know I'm not the real Robin-"

"Couldn't have figured that out..."

He ignored the speedster and continued. "-but I am someone who knows his identity, and I am trying to stop people from revealing him."

Artemis raised an eyebrow at him. "And how exactly are you doing that?"

He turned to her. "My father has an idea of who Robin is, and I know he's right. So, he knows Dick went missing just a few days ago, and he noted that Robin had stopped appearing around the same time, too." he explained. "He had paid attention to the year when Dick was believed to be dead, and he noticed once he had returned, that Robin had to, 4 months later."

"So to throw him off, you are pretending to be Robin." Aqualad said, understanding, and he nodded.

"Well... what's your real name?" Kid Flash pressed curiously.

"Rik-er, Rick... Silverman." he said, and they could all tell it was a lie. If he didn't want to tell his name, though, they wouldn't pry. Well, _most_ of them wouldn't pry.

"And you are from Gotham?"

"Yes, I had moved there about five months ago." He told them.

"How old-" Kid Flash started, but was cut off by the younger teen.

"16," he told him, and he looked a little put down he was older than his best friend... he seemed short, though.

"You're just Robins size, and he's only 14." KF said, amused.

"Yeah, I'm a short gur-guy!" he said, grinning. Superboy then spoke up.

"Are you using something to change your voice?" he asked, catching Redbird off guard.

"Er..."

"_Recognized: Batman 02"_

"I managed to trace where Robin was last, which was about an hour ago at an abandoned toy factory." he told them, walking in.

"Wait- what?" Wally asked, as slow as ever.

"Robin found. Toy Factory. We leave now to find him!" Artemis told him slowly, to get it through his head.

"ROBIN! Let's go!" Wally said, trying to run by, and was stopped by the Dark Knight grabbing his shoulder. He looked at his best friends mentor in disbelief. "Why are you stopping me? Let me run there and find him before he disappears again!"

"Captain Marvel is going with you. I wouldn't put it past Joker to be a trap." Batman told him, letting him go. "I will not be going with you. I think you can handle this."

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Wally asked, sounding rather annoying since it was mostly a whine.<p>

"Shut _up_, Baywatch. You're giving me a headache." Artemis snapped at him. To stop any arguing, which nobody needed, she quickly spoke to answer his question.

"We're here."

She landed her bio-ship on the roof, and switched it into camouflage mode before opening the doors. Aqualad was the first out, but Wally was first to the door that was on the roof. "Let's go!"

"Hold up, Kid Idiot, we can't just run in looking-"

"Why not?"

Red Arrow rolled his eyes as he walked over. "I have to agree with Kid on this. The longer we wait, the more time Joker has to get away." and without waiting for them, he opened the door and disappeared, along with the annoying teen speedster.

"Those two are acting like Robin with the whole leaving without the others thing." Conner grumbled, following. M'Gann stayed by his side. Aqualad, Redbird, and Artemis waited at the top for a moment before following.

"_Split up or stick together?"_ Miss Martian's voice suddenly spoke in their minds, obviously surprising their new friend.

_"This is so strange... hearing people in my head."_

Wally started to laugh. _"Dude, you sound like a girl when we speak telepathically!"_

_"Ha, I wonder why..." _He trailed off, and allowed the teams leader to respond.

_"Go around in groups of 2 and three. Miss Martian go with Superboy. Red Arrow with Kid Flash. Artemis, Redbird, and I are to be the third group."_

The three couldn't see anyone else once they got down the stairs into the factory. It was dark, though not so dark you couldn't see anything. A few windows were scattered around here and there, and there were about a million places for someone to hide... you could even hide without meaning to.

A bunch of cardboard boxes were lined up against the wall on the other side of the room, on top of a machine that was shut down. The floor was cement, as were the walls. Hundreds of toys were scattered around the floor.

"_You would think it would be empty after being closed... I just found a decapitated body of a teddy bear. Then I found the head making out with a giraffe."_ Wally's voice echoed in their heads, and both Artemis and Redbird rolled their eyes.

_"I see something!"_ Conner told them, and the trio froze, listening for footsteps.

"_I do, too..."_ Wally said, obviously excited to figure out who it was.

_"I got them!"_

_"Gotcha-ow!"_

All the cardboard boxes they had seen when they first walked in suddenly tumbled over, surprising them. Immediately, they ran over. Their hearts were pounding, mostly from the sudden loud noise, as they raced to find-

-their friends on the ground. Wally had a box in his head, while Conner was sitting in one. Some of the boxes around them were crushed, probably because of the clone.

"Good catch!" Artemis said sarcastically. Roy and M'Gann walked over to join them. The archer laughed.

"Congratulations, you caught yourselves." he quoted the speedster, remembering when he had done the same thing in Arkham, minus the boxes.

KF lifted the box off his head, and glared at him. "No, we say something. It just moved out of the way as we were about to grab it." he said, standing up. Superboy didn't move yet.

"I hear someone." he told them, still not moving. Everyone froze to listen themselves. Nothing. "Behind the machine over there." the clone then said, pointing.

Someone started to walk out, and Kid Flash ran over, and grabbed his arm before he ran off.

"HEY! Stop it, I'm just-"

Red Arrow's eyes widened in surprise, and then he glared. "I know this kid!" he said, walking over. "This kid attacked Dick at Wayne Manor last week."

The speedster looked at the boy, just as his arm was wrenched from his grasp.

"My name isn't 'this kid'. It's Matt." he snapped, glaring at the archer.

Artemis rolled her eyes, and walked over in front of him. "Whatever! Where is Robin?"

"From what I see, behind you." he said with a grin, and she turned around just to see Redbird. She turned back to him, and was surprised to see he hadn't moved at all.

"Where-"

"He isn't here. I just needed to talk to you." Matt told them, taking a step away from the angry teen.

Redbird glared at him. "What do you want?"

He obviously knew he wasn't the real Robin, and he gave a small laugh before become serious again. "You can't find your bird without me, so I want to help."

* * *

><p><strong>More Robin POV next chapter<strong>

**btw, Redbird is also the name of a car that Robin/Tim Drake had. Since that is in the future, I see no reason I can't use it. Besides, the name will change eventually. Probably in the end.**

**Click it **

**V**

**"You know you wanna hit it!" -Cyborg, TT (if u loved that ep., review)**

**V**

**Please?**

**V**

**btw... -gives all Robin plushies-**

**V**

**I'LL KILL KELSEY IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS!**

**V**

**Now I feel like I'm about to kill my classmate...**

**V**

**JUST R&R! **

**V**

**You'll get pie **

**V**

**V**

**v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Young Justice or anything you recognize. If I did, I would let Aqualad & Tula be together!**

**Kaldur: XD**

**Me: Buuuut... Aqualad would also be the mole!**

**Kaldur: Anyone reading your new story can see that; I still do not like it.**

**Me: Sorry I take forever to update. Unlike during the last two stories, I am working on two others besides this one. A bunch of one-shots, and my new story 'Forgiven'. Speaking of 'Forgiven'... I hope I'm forgiven for my late chapters?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

"Why should we trust _you?_" Wally asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy. The brunette turned to him.

"Like I said; you can't find your bird without me." he repeated. "If you would rather search by yourself with no help..."

"No!" Aqualad interrupted immediately. "Thank you. We accept your help." He looked unsure about his decision. He gave his teammates a look that said 'do not argue'.

Matt smiled. "Good. I'm guessing you know where the old Arkham Asylum is-"

"duh."

"-well, that's where they are."

Artemis glared at him. "You're lieing. Superboy just checked there."

He shook his head. "No, not _in_ Arkham Asylum._ Under_ it."

Superboy also glared at the teen. "How are they _under_ it?"

They could see the amusement lit on his face at their reactions. This only aggrivated them further. The temperature was dropping fast, and they did _not _want to be stuck there when it was freezing.

"Exactly what I mean." Matt told him, rolling his eyes. "They found some old underground thing next to Arkham, that even goes _under_ it." He stopped, and looked around at each face watching it. It was obviously making him uneasy.

Wally mentally grinned at the fact. This was the boy that had tried to kill his best friend. Not to mention he had helped the Joker to capture him, as well. If he was leading him and his friends into a trap, Matt would be in prison before he knew it.

"I wouldn't go alone, though." Matt added, after the silence had enveloped them. "Joker is always watching, ready for you to show up." he explained, before they could speak up. "Honestly, it's best to go during the day. I heard him talking before I decided to sneak away; they're only going to really be careful and on their guard at night. You know, because that's when Batman usually operates."

"We know better than to go alone." Artemis said, rolling her eyes. "The whole team-"

"That's what I mean by alone; bring someone from the League!" Matt interrupted. "At least one person. You would need backup. You're fighting your friend; don't you think that will be hard for you?"

Though they didn't voice it, they all knew he was right. It was now freezing in the old toy factory. Artemis and Roy were obviously freezing. They tried to hide it. He, Aqualad, M'Gann, and Superboy could handle it, but they _were_ only human. The speedster looked over at Redbird, and could tell he was hiding the same thing. Matt had a coat on, and didn't seem that cold yet.

"We can talk somewhere else." Aqualad said, also noticing what Wally had. "Before anyone freezes."

Surprising the speedster, Robin's look-a-like spoke up. "Are we just going to go to the Moutain? I mean, would it be any danger? He's already been there before, anyways..." he trailed off when the team and Matt all had their eyes on him.

Red Arrow replied to what he said before they could. "How do you know he's been there before? You started pretending to be Robin just today, not three days ago."

"Don't you think Batman would have _told _him?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes at the other archer. "He would have to be filled in before he helped us."

He didn't reply, and instead turned away. Kid Flash smirked; it was nice to see the archer being grumpy towards someone else for a change. Then, when the cold started to effect him, though just a little, he realized how cold Artemis, Roy, and Red must be.

_Hm... Red... I'll just call him that or something._ Kid Flash randomly decided, just as Aqualad started talking again.

"We must return to the mountain anyways; Batman will want to know what happened." he said, and Red Arrow immediately started out. He just heard the archer let out an annoyed, shaky breath as he walked away. He felt better now, knowing Artemis wasn't only annoying to him.

Kid ran to catch up with him. Then raced ahead to open the door and get out first. They all followed in seconds, and they regrouped on the roof. In a moment, Miss M already had her bio-ship in front of them, no longer in camouflage mode.

Matt's eyes widened when he saw it. "Cool! I knew you had some ship, I saw it once on TV. It's so much cooler in real life, though!" he said, as he lost his mature, cool attitude. It was replaced with one of a regular teenage boy who hadn't lost his parents and didn't have to worry about helping the heroes.

M'Gann obviously could't help but to smile. "Er, thanks."

The seven teens boarded the bio-ship, and the martian immediately started back towards the Mountain. M'Gann made an extra seat for Matt, close to Aqualad so he couldn't try anything. He may be helping them; that didn't mean they would trust him.

Wally could _just_ hear Superboy grumbling to himself in the silence that filled the ship; "I don't get why we couldn't just go after Robin..."

* * *

><p>Ice cold winds one minute, warm the next. Wherever he was, he didn't like it. In some parts tree's were healthy, and the grass was soft. In others, the tree's were dead and eerie looking. The grass would be sharp on his arms and legs if he decided to lay down. It was just so... confusing!<p>

And dark... quiet...

He remembered a few things now; he remembered Batman. Eventually, he realized that he and Bruce was the same person. Then there was Alfred; he hadn't remembered the kind old man until he had thought about his cookies, though. Gotham City was also thrown into the confusion that was his mind at the moment.

The more he tried to remember, the more desperate he got. He would walk around non-stop. He was restless; he didn't want to pause. It was as if he was searching. Trying to find a way out.

It was infuriating. Wherever he was; it was like it had no end. He wanted to get away! He wanted to escape this nightmare. To find his family; were they worried about him? Were they searching for him, right now?

Robin stooped under a low branch as he walked, deciding he wanted to avoid crashing into a tree. He hadn't seen the younger version of himself since he first met him. Wishing he was still there, he always kept an eye out. Being alone... it was maddening. Over-whelming, to be alone in the huge area. Not one sound echoing around to show him there were others. He just hadn't found them yet.

_Freeze was underwhelmed, you're over-whelmed; why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?_

The thought came to him, like a bolt of electricity, shocking him. Freeze? Who the heck was that... a friend? Robin tried to remember for a moment longer before giving up and continuing his 'adventure' as he called it. A depressing adventure he was being forced to walk. An adventure he just wanted to finish. Not for the prize at the end, if there was one; solely to get _out_.

A warm breeze whipped by his face. It swayed the trees around. Then a very faint crackling sound caught his attention. He turned to the source, and saw the tree. The noise grew louder, and he realized why when it started to tip.

Immediately, he jumped out of the way as it gathered speed and toppled to the ground. A few branches landed on him, but he was unharmed.

"You might want to be more careful." A voice suddenly said, shocking the 14-year-old. He tried to bolt upright, only to hit his face on the light branch that had falled on him. "You might get hurt... but I guess that warnings too late." He groaned as his hand flew to his head, and he pushed the branch off of him. No blood, at least.

He looked over and saw... an _older _version of himself, this time. He was in some outfit; A red tunic. A black cape with gold inside of it. Black gloves, boots, and pants. His hair was a little different from his. And to finish his look, there was a black mask. Despite the differences, he felt sure that it was an older version of himself. If he hadn't remembered his parents' deaths, he might have guessed a brother or even his father. "Are you another me?" he asked warily.

He nodded. No smile; did he just get grumpier or depressed as he got older?

"Yeah, I am; 3 years later." he explained. "I'm guessing you feel like you're going crazy. You want to get out; find out who you are?" he asked. Though Robin couldn't see because the mask, he could see the other was raising an eyebrow at him. The wind turned freezing again, and sliced into his skin, turning it numb. He nodded his head. Was this his way out?

His older self gave him a pitying look. Robin knew what he was going to say a second before he did, and his hopeful expression fell. "I wish I could help. I can't, though. You have to find your _own_ way out."

"That's what younger me said!" Robin complained, as he started pacing again. "Why won't you help me?"

Older-him turned around. "I can't. We're smart; you'll figure it out eventually. I would suggest you hurry, though." he said, and of course, that added something else to his mind. He already knew he had to hurry; this place was terrible. Was there another reason he didn't know of yet? He was busy pondering this, and didn't realize his only company for the moment was gone.

"Wait! Please, just help me!" He called, running over to where he had been before. No reply; only the sound of his feet on the bark of the tree, and his own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,787<strong>

**-sigh- I'll probably just be updating every Saturday.**

**For those of you who don't know: I started a new story; about Aqualad this time:**

**Forgiven:**

**Just when Kaldur'ahm thought he was going to die... Robin showed up. Not angry or wary like he though, but worried. Thanks to him, he'll rest in peace... even if he had betrayed them. He forgave him, even though he was the mole.**

**My friend constantly yells 'HE ISN'T THE MOLE!' but I DON'T CARE :p If scarlett mist can write about ROBIN being the mole, I can write about AQUALAD being the mole ;) Check it out if u can! XD**

**BTW, THANKS 4 THE REVIEWS!**

**Okay... Please R&R!  
>VV<strong>

**VV**

**VV**

**VV**

**VV **

**VV**

**Just click it**

**VV**

**You will get applecrisp ;)**

**VV**

**Candy!**

**VV **

**Happy Halloween!**

**VV**

**Press the pretty button; It makes Robin pop out of your screen and hug you if you submit a review o.o (OMG, wouldn't that be TOTALLY AWESOME!)**

**VVVV**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**

**V **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize**

**AN: The line in the middle of it is switching to Rick/Redbird 3rd person POV**

* * *

><p>"You've brought someone who's been working with the Joker." Batman said, glaring at Matt. The boy flinched, and kept his eyes trained on the ground. Artemis, Redbird, and Megan did, too. Wally remained quiet, and looked past the Bat; Leaving Kaldur'ahm to explain.<p>

The heated air in the mountain had warmed up the few on the team that were only human. Nobody voiced that thought, though. If they had, they would only end up with two, maybe three, angry teammates. Nobody needed that at the moment.

"He knows where Robin is. He took his belt, so that we could track him." The Atlantean explained, as Matt stepped over up to the Dark Knight. He handed over the belt, which Batman took immediately. Black Canary and Captain Marvel joined them.

Captain Marvel looked like he trusted the teen enough. Black Canary looked wary- and as usual, it was hard to read Batman. You could think he's angry, and he would be happy... if that's possible. When had they ever seen the Dark Knight happy? Wally had once, but that was when he had been Bruce Wayne, and when Robin had been Dick Grayson. Also, he and his best friend had been 9 and 11.

Batman looked away from the belt, and his eyes narrowed towards the brunette. "How do we know he isn't trying to lay a trap?" he asked, and Wally resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Were all bats this paranoid?

He spoke next, before he could start 'bat-glaring'. "Because. Why else would he say to make sure we brought a member of the league with us?"

"I wanted to leave." Matt spoke up. "I never wanted to be part of what they had planned; I only stayed to try and convince my sister to leave." he explained to him. "Since I realized she wasn't going to turn away, I left before I could get killed."

"Why would you get killed if you were helping the Joker?" Roy challenged, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Matt met his gaze evenly, as if he was just surrounded by a bunch of his friends from school; rather than by a bunch of superheroes. "I wasn't any use to the Joker anymore; For all I know, Kelsey is dead right now." he said, and the speedster suddenly felt sorry for him. His sister was all he had left.

Batman turned away, and looked down at his sons belt again. He was obviously deciding whether to let them go or not. They had to go, though! If he said no, they would still go, right?

The Dark Knight looked up after a few seconds. "This is a League matter now.." he told them, turning away to talk to Black Canary. Wally looked over at his teamates to see their reactions. Anger flared in their eyes as they looked at the bat.

"You said that before, too! We want to go after him; we're his teammates!" Artemis protested, taking a step forward. He didn't expect anyone else to speak up; what more was there to say other than what she had already said? That was why he was surprised when Roy and Kaldur'ahm had spoken up.

"You say you trust us; why not allow us to help?"

Roy was glaring again as he spoke. "You can't stop me from helping; Robin's like a brother to me. I'm going to go whether you want me to or not." he told him, and the dark knight didn't seem surprised. In fact, he looked... well, to Wally he looked amused.

"I never said you couldn't help. I was only stating it was a League matter. You will help; I will go with you." Batman told them, turning back to the teens. "Hit the showers; we will leave first thing tomorrow for Arkham. Right before it gets light." he looked at Matt. "From what we know, they're mostly prepared for attack at night. We're going right after they put their defense down."

The brunette nodded, as Black Canary walked over to him. "I'll bring you to a spare room." she told him. It was obvious she was still wary; the door would probably be locked from the outside with someone keeping guard. Hopefully, it would be one from the League.

As the blonde led away their 'guest', Batman turned to them. "Be ready for me tomorrow; anyone not ready will be left behind." he told them, before walking over to the tubes.

As the team started to walk away, a _"Recognized: Batman BO2' _could be heard.

Wally didn't want to sleep! He wanted to leave _now._ Why did they have to wait until morning, anyways? The others, by the looks of it, agreed with Batman. Of course they would; who wanted to disagree with the Dark Knight.

"Good night." Kaldur'ahm said, walking into the room he occupied while staying at the Mountain. Artemis and M'Gann walked away towards where their rooms were. The archer mumbled a goodnight while M'Gann gave a more cheery one. Conner went to his own room without a word.

* * *

><p>That left Wally standing in the hall with Rick and Roy. It took him a moment to remember neither had rooms. "You guys can share a room with me." he told them, walking a few feet away to his own. Roy followed immediately, while Rick hesitated.<p>

"Come on, dude! It's fine. I don't bite." Wally teased him. He noticed the Robin-double relax slightly, even with the mask on. Rick then walked over, and followed the two into the room.

"So how exactly did you convince Batman to let you help?" Wally immediately asked, pulling off his mask and tossing it onto his bed. Roy closed the door behind him, before leaning back against it.

Rick shrugged. The speedster noticed how uncomfortable the teen was, and decided that this was the only question he would ask. Usually he would keep pestering someone, but now wasn't exactly the time. He would be sure to bother the kid for answers once they rescued Robin, though.

"I just kinda popped up on a night he was out in Gotham stopping some robbery." He explained to him, after a few moments. "He didn't say anything while I was helping; apparently, for a minute he thought I was the real Robin, until I explained to him about what I was doing."

"And he actually _let_ you help?" Roy asked. It was a pretty obvious question, and he added, "He knew nothing about you. For all he knew, you could've been some Gotham psychopath!"

Rick met his distrusting gaze evenly. "It was either that or risk getting exposed by my father. What would you choose?" he challenged, before walking over into a corner. He sat down, and leaned back against the wall. He looked at the ground.

Wally raised an eyebrow. "Want a pillow instead of a wall?" he asked. In a fraction of a second, he was at his closet, with two pillows in his hands. Rick looked up just in time to see the speedster throw the pillow at the archer. It im him in the face, hardly surprising him. Must be the way he always got his pillows from Wally.

Roy picked up the pillow. At first, it seemed as if he was just going to lay it somewhere; until he launched himself at Wally and pretty much started beating him with the pillow. Indistinctly, he could be heard saying 'Nobody throws pillows at me'. What the heck!

Wally looked shocked; apparently, this was the first time that had happened. It took the speedster a moment before he took the pillow in his hand and starting fighting back.

Rick hadn't gotten to answer as he watched, amused. As he turned to just go to sleep, a pillow hit the side of his head. Turning around, picking up the pillow, and standing up, he saw that they hadn't noticed who they hit. Wally had tried to throw the pillow at Roy; now he was defenseless to the archer's pillow attacks. This seemed rather... out of character for Roy. Rick didn't know him that well, and he knew it.

Using the fact they didn't know to his advantage, Rick joined the war. His target was Wally, and the speedster was soon pretty much begging for them to stop. Finally, a voice rang through their heads, ending their childish game.

_"Stop it! You're keeping us awake with your noise."_ Artemis snapped at them telepathically. M'Gann had obviously linked them up without their knowledge. They boys looked at each other with equal shock; had they really been that loud? What happened to sound-proof walls!

_"How can you be so loud and immature, having pillow-fights when you know we all need our rest for tomorrow!"_ Artemis then added, just as Artemis un-linked them.

Wally looked guilty. "She's right, as annoying as she is; don't ever tell her I said that." he said, jumping into bed.

"Er... we better get to bed." Roy said. He was trying to sound like a mature adult, but looked embarrassed. Probably because he just fully realzied what he had started and participated in. He walked over to the closet again, and pulled down two blankets. Handing one to Rick, he then went over to the couch Wally had in his room and fell asleep. (Er, does Wally have a couch? Oh well, now he does XD)

Rick went over to the corner. He leaned against the wall, and deciding he was warm enough, placed the blanket next to him. The room was quiet now; Wally, surprisingly, had immediately fallen asleep. Roy was sitting on the couch, and Rick could feel his eyes on him. Ignoring them, he turned his head away. He would only be here for one more day; then he could leave. Back to his father, and school, and his friends.

He took a rubber ball out of his pocket and threw it in the air and catching it. He did this a few times before Roy spoke. "What are you doing!"

The ball came down, hitting him in the face. Knocking his mask of. A hand moved automatically to his face. He glared at the archer. "What do you think? I'm playing catch with myself until I can go to sleep." he grumbled, picking up his mask again. Roy was watching him, shock evident on his face.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>"Dude dude dude! We have to get up now; or Bats will leave without us." Wally shook Rick awake. The yelling would've been fine, and it made the duplicate bird's head throb. The room was like, and he had to squint his eyes for a moment so they could adjust. Roy was calmly watching them from the corner.<p>

Finally, Wally's words hit him. "Crap!" he said, standing up. The speedster ran into the bathroom, and a minute later, was in his Kid Flash costume. "I'llbeoutside!" he said, his words almost too fast to catch, and he ran out of the room; only to somehow crash into a wall. "I'm okay!" they heard him say, and then he was gone.

Rick shook his head, before following. Roy walked right behind him. The whole team was already in there. Of course the boys would be last; KF seemed pleased he wasn't totally last, though.

Batman was already there, as well. He looked at the teens as they came in, and didn't say a word. After a moment in silence, he spoke to Miss Martian. "We're taking your bio-ship."

She nodded, just as Superman popped up on the holographic screen. The Dark Knight looked at the screen for a moment before turning back to the teens. "Go wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."

The team was surprised; no mission briefing like they usually had? Not wanting to disobey Batman, they left the room and immediately headed out back.

"What do you think is so important that Batman doesn't want us in there?" Artemis questioned right before they got on. Conner and Wally shrugged; everyone else ignored the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Word count without AN: 2,047<strong>

**Yeah, I would make Roy be the one to know something about Rick :P **

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. And... as for the pillow fight; I was hyper at the time, and hey, I don't care if it was out of character or anything there :P Sooo... if you don't like the pillowfight, you don't have to read that part; there isn't anything important there.**

**~Alexis**

**Click the pretty button.**

**V**

**This time, KF will pop out of your screen ;)**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

><p>"Where is he? We've been waiting forever!" Wally groaned, closing his eyes as he slouched in his seat inside the bio-ship. He just wanted to go. One, because he couldn't stand waiting or the Dark Knight. Two, because he really wanted to find his best friend.<p>

"We've only been here for two minutes, genius!" Artemis' voice sounded from in front of him. He opened his eyes to see her standing there, arms crossed. Miss M was waiting patiently next to Superboy and Aqualad. The martian was talking quietly with her boyfriend while the Atlantean kept watch for Batman.

The speedster rolled his eyes, and allowed them to stray over to the cave. Usually, it was Bats wanting them to hurry up; not the other way around. Wally made a mental note that, next time they were rushed, he would remind him about how long he took today. Bored, he looked at the sky and allowed himself to just watch the clouds passing by. "That one looks like a bunny." He said. Behind him, Redbird rolled his eyes.

"A bunny? All the things you could see; you see a _bunny?_" he asked. The speedster glared at the newbie. So what if he saw a bunny? They could be cool... sorta. He was about to respond to the older boys words when he noticed Batman walking over to the bio-ship with two other people.

"Who is with him?" Aqualad asked the others outloud.

Kid Flash, who was too lazy to look, shrugged. "One is Matt; the other? No idea. Maybe it's yet another member of the Bat-clan!" He said sarcastically, watching the top of the bioship. Roy took a seat next to him, and Rick finally sat down instead of walking around. Aqualad was about to say something when a new voice spoke up.

"Wow, how did you guess?"

He looked over, and saw someone who was obviously Batgirl, another partner of Batmans. He had seen her on TV at one point, but had never met her in real life. Even with where they were about to go, his thoughts strayed to the fact that she was hot.

Megan smiled at the red-head. "Hi! I'm M'Gann; but you can call me Megan." she said, not moving from where she was. Aqualad and Superboy went over to sit down, while Batman went over to take one of the vacant seats in the back, and Batgirl followed.

Kid Flash grinned. "So, does this mean we can finally _go_?" he asked, ignoring the curious look Batgirl was giving Redbird while turning around.

"I thought were were leaving to rescue Robin; so who's that?" She asked.

Before the speedster could react, Rick spoke up. "Not Robin, obviously. I'm just someone making sure nobody discovers his or Batmans identity." he told her, in a tone that clearly told her, that was all she needed to know. She got the message, and turning to face front.

Nobody talked as the bio-ship rose into the air, and started off towards the old Arkham Asylum. Wally had hoped he would never have to go there again. Asylums weren't fun, whether your a patient or not. Even with it being abandoned; that just made it creepier.

They all were silent throughout the whole ride; unless you count the usual bickering between him and Artemis. Batman had them shut-up the minute they started arguing, though. Arguing was something they never needed.

"So, what? Just pop in, get Robin back, then leave? What did that message in morse code say again? How did you get it?" KF started asking, until Batman turned to him, eyes narrowed.

"Hopefully, that's how it will work out, if luck happens to be on our side. The message was just telling us we had so many days to save him, and I got the message when Joker sent a video in morse code. You already knew that." he told him, before turning away. Not wanting to say anything else that would make him sound stupid, the speedster was quiet for the rest of the trip.

Once they reached the outside of the old Arkham Asylum, Kid Flash raced to get out first. He was last through the tubes; he didn't want to always be last. Also, he wanted to get out and find where his best friend was hidden. They had one, hopefully two, days to save him.

He waited outside impatiently for the rest. The only ones that seemed just as eager to save the Boy Wonder was Red Arrow, which he understood perfectly, and Red Bird. Did he really hate being a hero so much he couldn't wait to get away from it? That was a little... offensive.

"Hey, RB?" Wally walked over to the other. Redbird raised an eyebrow at him.

"RB?"

"Yeah. Short for 'Redbird'!" he said, grinning while Matt started to walk away. They all followed. "After this, are we going to see each other again?" he asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I'll see you plenty; not sure if you'll see me."

Wally raised an eyebrow. "That sounds very stalkerish, you know. What do you mean by-"

"You're on TV."

"Oh yeah." he said, as Red Arrow came up next to Redbird.

"I need to talk to you." The archer told him. RB looked hesitant, but he nodded, and they fell back so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Remember you two: Superboy has super hearing." he reminded them, as Matt turned to him and signaled for him to shut up. Just as he did, Batman moved him out of the way, and went into the hole in the ground.

Everyone else hesitated, and Aqualad was first to move, following. At this, everyone else followed. It was dark, and they could only just see each other. All around them, there was dirt; metal was around them as well, keeping the place from caving in.

"Stick together; make sure you're with at least one of your teammates at all times." Batman's voice said through the darkness. The group started moving stealthily through. Once or twice they came across a pipe in the ground, which Wally tripped over. Another pipe was higher; The speedster and Redbird had both managed to walk into it. That had sent the team, except Roy and Batman, into silent fits of laughter. They continued to walk, oblivious to the glares from their friends. Of course, they didn't even know if they were glaring at the right place.

"Ow! Wally, that was my foot." Artemis said from next to him. He looked over, and could just see her blonde hair. From that, he could tell she was facing him.

"Sorry Artie." he said, walking ahead of her.

She eventually came up next to him again. "How are we supposed to find Robin? Joker will find us before we find him in this place." she said. She had her bow in her hand, with an arrow. He could see she was tense.

He smiled at her through the darkness. "You're forgetting who we're with; Batman can probably see through this." he pointed out. Behind him, he heard Roy and Rick still talking. He could just catch their words.

"-you telling them?" Roy's voice; obviously.

"Hopefully never; nobody needs to know. You weren't _supposed_ to know." Rick hissed back at him. "You just found out because the ball hit my face!"

He turned around, to ask what was wrong, just as a rubber ball flew at him and hit him in the face. "What the- dude, what was that for?" Wally asked; he lowered his voice when he realized he had been a little loud.

"That... wasn't us." Roy said, confused, before something hit him, knocking him against the wall. He hit the ground, and didn't move. Rick turned around to see their attacker, and ducked down just in time. Batman was over there withing seconds, his eyes scanning the area. While Rick walked over to Roy and pulled him away to the rest, Batman's eyes scanned the area. Seconds later, a huge hammer swung out, hitting him. He only staggered a bit before regaining his balance.

A loud laugh echoed through the darkness. "Batsy and the Jr. Justice League! I was wondering when you would shot up!" The Joker said, and they all watched as lights flicked on. "Do not ask how we got lights in here." he said, smile wider than usual. Behind him stood Harley and Robin.

It angered Kid Flash to see his best friend, controlled, and working with the Joker. He belonged with them; his friends. Then the thought that had been bothering him since his friend disappeared popped up. What if they were too late? Did the Joker do any permanent damage?

"Matt! I was wondering where you were; you're sister missed you." he said, putting his arms behind his back. "Robin, Harley; why don't you two bring our... _guests_ to where they'll be staying?" he then asked. The Boy Wonder waited a second. In a short moment of hope, Wally wondered if his friend broke away from the control. Then he lunged at them with a knife.

Nobody was surprised when his target was Batman; or when the Dark Knight didn't fight back. How could he fight against his own son? Since he had been watching them, he didn't noticed when Harley came at him. He sped out of the way, and she changed her target to Artemis. She got her right in the head, causing the archers head to smash against a pipe. She fell unconscious.

"ARTEMIS!" Wally yelled angrily, and he lunged at the Jokers girlfriend. She smiled at him, which just made him angrier. As he ran at her again, she swung her giant hammer and knocked him into the wall next to Artemis.

He saw Robin beating the crap out of his mentor. Did he know what he was doing, just unable to stop himself? Or was he locked away? Or was he just... gone? Mentally, he winced at the idea. He wasn't gone; he was fine.

He watched as Robin kicked his father in the head, knocking him to the ground. Whether Batman was faking or was really unconscious, he didn't know.

"Is this going to happen every time we come to rescue you?" he groaned, as if he was talking to his best friend. Robin turned to look at him, and walked over. "Rob..." he looked up at him. He saw him smile; not in his way. In his 'im-gonna-get-you' way. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his teammates on the ground. He then saw Joker standing over a figure with a bloody knife. He couldn't make out who it was, but he was already worrying. What if Artemis was seriously hurt? Or Kaldur... or someone.

His eyes shifted back to Robin, just as the Boy Wonder aimed a kick right at his temple. First time, it just dazed him. "Dude; stop! Snap out of it!" he nearly yelled. The Joker's laugh started up again, as his friend kicked him again, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Words: 1,960<strong>

**:) Okay, I won't be updating Fridays anymore. It'll just be any time during the weekend.**

**My excuse for not posting Friday: I am re-writing In The Year, and it will be called 'Torn Wings'. It's all written, and should be posted some time this week.**

~Alexis


	7. Chapter 7

**Perfect as the wing of a bird may ****be,**

**it will never enable the bird to fly if unsupported by the air**.

_~Ivan Pavlov_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p>When Wally regained consciousness, he was only aware of one thing: pain. He wasn't sure about where the pounding headache had come from, and when he tried to remember, it made his head spin. His mind was all fuzzy, and it didn't help that it seemed to be about 100 degrees wherever he was. Where was he, anyways?<p>

Ignoring the heat, Kid Flash opened his eyes. He appeared to be in dark, black room. He was bound, arms behind his back, to a metal pole that went from the ceiling to floor. It was just rope; he should be able to break out of it easily. Unfortunately, he couldn't at the moment. His legs were folded under him, which put him in an uncomfortable position. He straightened his legs, and they just reached the wall across from him, and it moved- wait, moved? He kicked it experimentally. It wasn't a wall at all; it was a black sheet. Why was a sheet hung around him?

Slowly, everything started to come back to the speedster. The headache was starting to fade, but it still hurt like heck. The hot air still made him tired; maybe if the temperature could just drop a little, it would be easier for him to think straight. He was only half awake, and again, the heat wasn't helping at all. He just wanted to go back to sleep...

All fantasies of slipping back into unconsciousness was shattered as a sudden light flashed in his face, and ice-cold water was dumped on his head. The liquid soaked right through his suit to his skin, and he was drenched head to toe. Looking up, his eyes starting to adjust to the light, he could just make out a purple suit. "Good, you're awake!" a cheerful voice said, and it could only belong to one person.

Joker; of course. The psychopath had found the heroes as they made their way into his hideout. In less than a few minutes, they had all be taken down. The only reason Batman had been defeated was because Robin had been the one attacking.

Anger and concern bubbled inside the teen as he glared at the clown. Where was his best friend? Was the man hiding him from them? The sheets were torn down, and less than a second later, he received a stinging slap to the face. He allowed a single cry to escape, which was more out of shock than pain.

"No glaring at Uncle J! Especially when he hasn't killed you yet." Joker said, turning his back to Kid Flash. The teen got a good look around the room for the first time. Next to him, Roy was tied to another pole, in the same way he was. Next to the archer was M'Gann, then Kaldur'ahm. The martian was unconscious. He guessed Conner was next to him; he was the only one he couldn't see. He then saw Batgirl, Artemis, Matt, and Redbird. They were each tied to a separate one, and each pole was about 5-6 feet away from each other. Someone was missing, though-

"Where's Batman?" Wally asked, looking up at the Joker.

The green-haired man turned around, grinning as usual. "Harley Q is taking care of him." he said passively, before turning back to the center of the room. For the first time, he noticed what was there. It was Robin, sitting in a random blue chair. His expression was emotionless.

"You know, he could have broken away from the control whenever he wanted." Joker suddenly said. Kid Flash looked at him, curious about what the psycho meant. He just grinned further. "The chip's power was lessened just two days ago; either he doesn't care about breaking free anymore and he's given up, or he's gone!" he said, with sickening happiness.

"You're wrong!" Roy suddenly roared. "He does care, he hasn't given up, and he is _not_ gone."

While the archer yelled at the Joker, the speedster looked around again. As far as he could tell, everyone but Miss M was conscious. He let his eyes wander around to Robin's look alike, and was shocked to see him pass Matt a knife. Where the heck had he gotten a knife? Was the Joker really stupid enough to leave one just laying around? He hid a grin. Apparently he was, but who cares? It was just an advantage for Young Justice. As the knife was passed on, he turned to see Roy had noticed too.

"I'm sure Robin is so glad you're here." Joker's voice caught his attention again, and he looked at the pale man. "I'm sure he missed his friends, and you've missed him. You're lucky you'll be here to see him finally snap. I often wonder what would happen if this bird finally broke." he said, as the knife was passed to Conner.

"Where's my sister!" Matt suddenly called out, his voice echoing around. Whether he just wanted to know, or distracting the Joker from the clone, he didn't know. It didn't matter, though. It kept him from noticing the knife being passed around. As the Joker turned to answer, Conner tossed it to Batgirl. Wally waited for the sound of the knife clanging to the floor... and was relieved when she actually caught it.

Once she was free, the knife was tossed to Aqualad, who freed himself quickly, before slowly and carefully sliding it to Red Arrow. Unfortunately, once he picked up the knife, he dropped it. The blade hit the metal pole he was bound to, immediately attracting the attention of the Joker.

"We-ell! Someone's being naughty!" He said, walking over and picking up a knife. After looking at it for a second, he lashed down and drove the knife into the archers stomach. Roy let out a gasp of shock and pain as his wound began to bleed, and the knife was yanked out.

Seconds later, the Joker was met with a punch to the face. He only staggered a few feet before regaining his balance, and turning to his attacker. Redbird and Matt were now standing, and both looked ready to fight. The clown just grinned. "Fun; will I get to break two birds in one day?" he asked them, still holding the now bloody knife.

"Don't count on it." Rick snapped before Joker lunged at him, and the teen just barely managed to flip out of the way. Focused on the three in front of him, Wally didn't notice the Atlantean undoing his bonds.

"Thanks." he said, once he realized he was free. He sped over to where Red Arrow was. "Are you alright!"

Roy attempted to glare at the speedster. "I was just stabbed." he said, his hand pressed against his wound. "I'm in perfect health." he added sarcastically. Wally was about to reply when he saw Harley and Kelsey run into the room out of the corner of his eye.

He turned around to face them. Kelsey's target was obviously he brother, while Harley's eye locked on the speedster. _Why_ was it always him? To make things worse, she had her flamethrower. Out of all the weapons she could have... why couldn't it just be a _knife_ like her insane boyfriend?

"Night night, sweetie!" she said, and seconds later, his arm was on fire.

The speedster was immediately panicking. "Agh! Put it out! Put it out!" he yelled, running in circles. After he was yelling for a while, he was doused in water for the second time that day. He froze mid-run, to see Aqualad standing near broken pipes, water drizzling out of them. "Er... Thanks." he said, just as Harley came at him again. As she went to turn on her flamethrower, it sputtered and then died. He grinned as she tossed it to the side, and pulled out a knife.

She smiled at him. "I'll give you a smile you'll never forget!" she said, as she slashed at him. He rolled his eyes, and ran by her, grabbing the knife, and then running back to trip her. Artemis and Aqualad ran over to take care of her. Conner was over with M'Gann, and the martian was beginning to regain consciousness.

Matt was dealing with Kelsey. Obviously, the boy didn't want to hurt her, which the speedster understood completely. She was his only remaining family, and his sister.

His eyes quickly scanned the area; Red Arrow was in the corner, out of the way. Every now and then, he would attempt to use his bow and arrow to shoot someone down. It didn't work. Batgirl was fighting the Joker. The red-head was about to go and help when a black shape practically flew past him; probably nearly as fast as his Uncle. It took him a moment to realize that is was Batman. He wasn't even remotely surprised; it was the damn Batman.

When he saw a familiar robot out of the side of his vision, he turned. The bad thing was, it was Amazo. The good thing was, a hammer was lodged in its head, and it had just crashed to the floor. Once it was on the ground, he looked up to see M'Gann and Conner, grinning.

"I hate this android almost as much as I hate monkeys." he said, walking over the robot with the martian. Just as he got over, a certain bird attacked the speedster.

"Dude!" he yelled out of habit, and moved out of the way, behind him. When he stopped running, he saw that Rick had launched an attack on the Boy Wonder. He could tell he was reluctant to attack the youngest.

Megan looked worried. "Don't hurt him!" her voice echoed through their minds.

Rick answered almost immediately. "I may have to; would it be bad if I just hit him in the head with a pipe?"

"Yes! You could give him a concussion!"

"Why not just try knockout gas?" A voice behind them asked. Turning around, they saw Batgirl. Batman obviously had the Joker under control. She threw something at the Boy Wonder, and smoke filled the air. The teens were careful not to breathe it in.

When the smoke cleared moments later, Robin fell to the ground. Miss Martian was first to float over and check if he was alright. Joker and Batman had disappeared, and Harley was tied to a pole herself with the same bonds that had held the heroes. Everything was silent now, unless you count the occasional crashes from who-knows-where. Even the Jokers girlfriend was quiet-

"_No!"_ A broken cry suddenly shattered the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 1901<strong>

**I didn't have much time to write... sorry. **

**Also: 10 reviews, or I WILL NOT UPDATE. I really want to update, too; don't keep me from updating! D:**

**Happy Thanksgiving! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>RIDDLE:<strong>

**What's blue and covered with feathers?**

**REVIEW AND ANSWER**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**First: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! XD I got 14 on chapter 7. (:**

**The next chapter might be the last, either that or I'll make it 10 chapters**

* * *

><p><strong>ANSWER TO RIDDLE: A turkey holding its breath.<strong>

**Congrats to Daughter of Poseidon041 for being the only one to get it right, lol**

**I especially liked the answer from celestialstarynight****, though, 'A First Grade Art Project.**

**RIDDLE THIS WEEK: **

**The person who makes it, sells it. The person who buys it never uses it and the person who uses it doesn't know they are. What is it?**

* * *

><p>While the others were with Robin, Redbird turned around to the source of the yell. The first thing he saw was Matt, and Kelsey laying on the ground at his feet. Then he noticed the knife that had been stabbed into her throat. Blood pooled around her head. Horror filled the Matt's face.<p>

"I... I didn't mean to." he said, choking back a sob. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked over to Redbird. "She came at me and... I just panicked!"

The Robin look-a-like rushed over to his side, and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. He didn't know what to say, and he probably didn't want to hear anything right now; Rick knew what it was like to lose a loved one. He remained silent as Matt cried.

After a minute or two, he led the distraught by over to the others. Nobody noticed the two as M'Gann finally looked up at the others. "I... I can't sense him or anything. It's like he's just... gone." the martian told them, her tone filled with frustration and disbelief.

"He can't be gone!" Rick said angrily. "He's still breathing!"

"I know; I meant gone as in his mind just isn't there. Either that or hidden away somehow. I can't tell. He's so guarded right now, as if to keep anything and everything out." M'Gann explained. Just when Rick was about to argue some more, Batman rushed over. He left Joker tied to a pole upside-down, giggling.

"We'll bring him to the cave, before he wakes up." He told them, as he picked up his little bird. Robin looked so small in fragile in the arms of the Dark Knight.

"Is he alright?" A voice behind them asked Rick turned around to see Roy, supporting himself with one hand against the wall. The Robin-look-a-like rushed over to the archer, just as he fell.

"We'll know soon." Batman told him, and then he noticed Roy's wound. "Joker's work?"

The two teens nodded, as M'Gann spoke up. "I just woke up the bio-ship." The sound of sirens met their ears. Matt was the only one that seemed worried by the sound. The police had come. Batman probably contacted them as soon as he could.

Matt turned to the Dark Knight. "Will... they arrest me? Am I going to jail? Or will I be killed? Will-" he started rambling, so Artemis put her hand over his mouth. A second later, she pulled it back, glaring at him and looking disgusted.

"Did you just _lick_ my _hand?_" she asked. It was then Rick noticed that her glove had been torn off. Matt didn't respond, and instead turned away. Denying her the chance to yell at him, Batman pushed by her to get Robin out. Kaldur followed after, with Batgirl, Conner, and M'Gann following close behind; Matt hurried to follow. Wally walked over to Artemis, and without saying a word, put a hand on her shoulder and steered her out of the room back into the tunnel. Roy and Rick followed after, Rick still helping the archer.

"Are you going to at least tell Robin?" Roy asked quietly, so Superboy wouldn't hear.

Rick thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "He doesn't need to know anything."

The archer looked surprised. "Don't you think he has a right to know? Our of everyone in the team-"

"No." Rick said forcefully, to shut him up. "He has a new life- a new family. I'm not going to bring back anything from the past."

Roy didn't respond as the police rushed past them to get inside. Satisfied that he had won the (short) kinda-argument, he continued to follow the others outside and to the bio ship.

* * *

><p>"We got the chip out, but he still isn't waking up, and we've tried everything." Flash said, running over to the teens. They had all gone to the Watchtower, instead of the Cave, an hour previous. While they had all changed into their civvies, Robin had been immediately been taken away from them so that they could remove the chip.<p>

Roy had also been taken away upon entering the Watchtower. He, like Robin, hadn't returned yet, but nobody was really concerned about that. They all had their thoughts set on their bird.

Rick looked up at the superhero from where he sat on the floor. "Maybe it's just the knockout gas?" he suggested. Nobody else spoke; there wasn't really anything to say.

"You can all come in to see him." Flash continued. Immediately, all the teens, except Matt, bolted up from where they sat on the floor. Before they could be stopped, Wally and Conner sped into the room that Flash quickly pointed out to them. The remaining teens in he hall (minus Matt) followed, suppressing their urge to run in like their teammates had.

M'Gann, once she entered the room, walked over and sat on the side of Robin's bed. Everyone else gathered around. There was an I V next to the Boy Wonder, and the beeping coming from it was echoing around the empty room.

Batman was in the shadows behind them. Only Rick noticed the Caped Crusader. He walked over. "You don't think he'll wake up." he said. It wasn't a question.

He shook his head. "We have tried everything. Even Martian Manhunter tried. Nothing worked; I think we were too late." his tone was cold. "Will you be returning to your family?"

Rick hid a wince, and shrugged. "I'll stick around as long as I'm needed." he told the Dark Knight, who nodded.

Conner turned to the two, eyes narrowed in a glare. Thank _god_ he doesn't have heat vision. "He _will_ wake up." he insisted angrily, as M'Gann took his hand in hers to calm him down, and all the others were quiet as she obvious told them what Conner had over-heard.

Wally seemed plain angry. Artemis, who was at his side, put a hand on his shoulder, and spoke to him so only he (and probably Conner) could hear.

"Robin will be fine. After all he's been through, he has to be." the Martian insisted, and the Caped Crusader looked at her curiously. Or at least, they guessed it was curiosity.

Batman approached M'Gann. "You try."

She looked at him, shocked and curious. "I-I can't! I don't know how to, and even if I figure it out, what if something goes wrong? How-" she said so fast that the Flash would have been proud. Rick walked up to her.

"M'Gann, calm down. From what I've heard, you're more powerful than Martian Manhunter himself, and you may be the only one that can bring Robin back. If you never try, you'll regret it forever. Trust me." He told him.

M'Gann relaxed and her nervous expression turned to one of curiosity. "You must be a big brother or something." she commented. "You remind me of one of mine."

Rick flinched again, but only the martian and Batman noticed. M'Gann didn't say anything about it, and walked over to her youngest friend. Standing in front of him, she squeezed her eyes shut to concentrate. Everyone watched. When her eyes opened again, they just gazed, unblinking, at Robin.

Wally and Superboy were the first to try and approach her; they were immediately thrown back by an invisible wall of energy surrounding her. As they crashed into the wall, Roy walked into the room. He seemed find now... as if he had never been hurt.

"What's going on? Nobody tells me squatch around here." he grumbled, sounding cranky. His eyes found his 'little brother', and his annoyed, grumpy expression faded as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. Artemis stood up from where she had been sitting in the seat next to him, and walked over to help Wally and Conner up.

Rick walked over, and took the now vacant seat next to the read-headed archer. "They tried everything they could to wake them up- now M'Gann's trying. Kid Idiot and Supermoron couldn't see that and walked right into an energy field surrounding her." he explained, ignoring the clones glare. Wally just grinned, knowing his new friend was just kidding.

"How can you be smiling when your _best friend_ is in the condition he's in?" Artemis snapped, when she saw his smile. It faltered slightly.

Rick sighed. "I think it's good Wally can still smile; at least he'll be fine, no matter what happens." he said, as he turned to face the two. Kaldur walked over from the opposite side of the bed to join them. The raven-haired teen noticed the Atlantean had a limp, and stood up so he could sit down, as there were no others in the room. Kaldur, noticed why she stood up, nodded a thanks to her and took the seat.

Flash then zipped into the room. "Bats, Diana wants to kno- AGH!" While stopping, the fastest man alive tripped over Wally, who was chilling on the floor. He crashed right into Rick, and they both toppled over onto the floor.

"Uh- Sorry!" Flash said, helping him up. He looked over at his nephew, who was grinning sheepishly as he got out of the way of the door. "Anyways, Diana wants to know if you'll send someone for her when Dick wakes up."

Batman glared at the speedster. "I'll send your nephew." he told him, before the Flash sped out of the room again.

"You alright?" Roy asked, looking over at Rick. It took him a few moments to realize something. The glasses were on the ground, broken. He knew something else was wrong, but he wasn't sure of what until Wally ran over, and pulled his friends hair.

"Wally, what the-" Artemis was silent when a whole mask and wig was ripped off Rick's head. Surprised, Rick turned to the speedster, with angry blue eyes.

"Why did you have to do that?" he spat. The red-heads eyes widened.

"Dude... you're a girl!"

* * *

><p>M'Gann was immediately enveloped in darkness when she entered Robin's mind... or what was left of it, that is. She couldn't see anything at all. Though she had never been in the Boy Wonder's head before, she knew this wasn't even remotely close to what it was supposed to be like.<p>

"Robin!" she called, even though she already knew she wasn't going to get a reply. She started off, deeper into the boys mind. After walking for a while, she crashed into an invisible wall. Curious, she pressed both hands against it, just to see if it would move.

Instantly, a black substance started to crawl up her arm, and she tried to get away. It held her there, though. As it quickly started to wrap around her head, she began to talk (more scream) telepathically. _"ROBIN, STOP! CALM DOWN, IT'S ME, M'GANN!"_

The black substance froze, in a tentative way. It wasn't sure whether to continue, or retreat.

"_It's alright; I'm only trying to help."_ she said, and the substance slowly crept away. Letting loose a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, she put her hands up against the wall again. This time, it allowed her to push through. Cautiously, she walked forward.

A light shone in her face; a bitter, freezing gust of wind greeted her. She could hear leaves crumpling under her feet. Once her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked around. All that surrounded her was dead trees. As she was about to turn back, a joy filled laugh filled the air. It was familiar; she knew it was Robins. She immediately flew off towards the sound, making sure not to miss anything.

Her search was over when a young boy tumbled over to her, from behind some bushes. When he stopped, and saw her, his eyes got wide. "You're... greeeen!" he said.

M'Gann could tell he was about eight or nine. Despite his smaller size and lack of glasses, she knew it was her friend; a younger, happier version. Crouching down, she looked at him in the eyes. "Robin, are you alright?"

He nodded, and smiled. "Yep, but I'm not the one you're looking for" he said, before pointing to the trees behind him. "Try over there." he told her, pointing, before running off into the bushes.

The Martian watched where he disappeared for a moment, before standing up straight, and flying off to where he had indicated.

She immediately saw a boy with a mask on... but his outfit was wrong and he was at least sixteen. He looked as though he had been waiting for her.

"It's about time." he said, and then pointing off to his left. "I'd hurry; it's only a matter of time before he can't return."

"Thanks!" M'Gann said, before flying off. Avoiding the branches, she kept an eye out for her friend. She couldn't sense him close by since, well, she was in his mind. It was frustrating.

Cautiously, she continued through the trees. Eventually, she stopped, realizing he was having no luck spotting Robin. She looked through the trees, hoping to see the familiar bird. She heard leaves rustling to her right, though there was no wing. Hopeful, she flew off in that direction.

She entered a small clearing. It was the first healthy part she had seen so far, and from what she could see, it wasn't going to survive much longer. She could see it dying as leaves began to rapidly dry up and fall.

In the center of the clearing, she saw a boy sitting on the ground, knees brought up to his chest. She cautiously approached him. At first, she thought that it was yet another version of Robin... but it wasn't. She was horrified by the state he was in. He was so pale, that he actually seemed transparent... as if he was fading away. He was dying.

"R-Robin?" M'Gann stammered, as she reached him. He looked at her, curiosity shining in his now dull and lifeless eyes.

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 2,496 (Yahoooo!)<strong>

**Hee hee (: **

**Again, 10 reviews or NO UPDATE (:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**VVVV**

**V**

**Click the button. It is your friend o.o**


	9. Chapter 9

**AU: Both of these events are happening at the same time. Which means as M'Gann is relieved to find Robin, the rest of the Team is JUST finding out 'Rick' is a girl (:**

**10 reviews or no update**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 19 REVIEWS XD**

* * *

><p>"Robin!" she cried with relief, temporarily ignoring the fact he didn't know who she was. She rushed to hug him; he was so cold, it was just unnatural. Especially with his bright personality. Nobody should be as cold as the bird was. He flinched away from her.<p>

She looked at him, clearly worried. "Robin, it's be. Megan." she said, sitting down in front of him. His eyes flashed with recognition... but not much. He recognized her; he was just blocking everything out. Only _ he_ could snap himself out of it.

He looked at her, as if trying to remember. He looked like he did... but then like he didn't. This place was messing with her head. She couldn't figure out anything at all. She wanted to go back, and retreat... but she couldn't. At least not while Robin needed her.

"Do you remember me? And Wally? Roy?" she pressed, and this time she knew he remembered. He wasn't blocking out those two.

He turned his eyes to the ground, and just stared, as if seeing something she couldn't. "Wally and Roy... they're my friends." he said, his voice cracking. He was weaker than she had ever seen him before. The Joker was the cause of this... but he had done it to himself. He was a Broken Bird... and hopefully, she could help him put himself back together.

She nodded. "Yes, they are. Do you- Do you remember anyone else?" she asked him gently. She didn't get a response. "Robin, you have to pull yourself together."

"No." he said sharply. M'Gann was shocked. Of all the responses she had expected, it wasn't that. "I don't want to. I like it here." he grumbled. She could tell it was a lie, reading his mind or not.

She chose her words carefully. "You can't stay here. This whole place is dying, because you're dieing."

"I don't care." he said childishly.

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You should care. Please. You have to-"

"NO!" He yelled, before running away. She was frozen with shock for a moment before racing off after her friend. It was easy to keep up; either she had to stop him herself or wait for him to sit again.

A good 5 minutes later, he had tripped and collapsed. Robin _never_ trips. She rushed over to him, to make sure he wouldn't get up and continue running. "Robin, listen to me. All of your friends and family want you back. "Conner, Kaldur, Wally, Artemis, and I need you; you're supposed to be our leader one day. Batman needs you, as Robin, and Bruce needs you as Dick."

"Bruce... my tată" he said. Though she wasn't sure what it meant, she could guess. So, she nodded.

"Yes; you're his son. He'll be crushed if you leave-"

"I don't care." he said, turning away. She sighed. This was very unlike her friend. The Robin she knew was bright, fun, and friendly. The Robin she was seeing was dark, gloomy, and cold.

Suddenly, his looked off behind her, eyes scared. "The monster! It's back... It's after me." he said, shooting to his feet and stumbling backwards.

The martian turned around, to see black coils coming through the trees. She started to back away as well when one of them shot out, and grabbed hold of her. She screamed, though she tried to stop it. She toppled to the ground, and could see Robin's horrified expression. "You have to pull yourself together!" she yelled to him, as she was dragged away

* * *

><p>Robin's eyes were wide as he watched the green girl get dragged away. She disappeared into the darkness, and he couldn't help yelling out. "MEGAN!" He started to race towards it, but stumbled backwards when it lashed out at him. He knew that girl... he didn't want to admit it, but he did. She was M'Gann, Miss Martian. Her boyfriend was Conner Kent, Superboy. His best friend was Wally West, Kid Flash, and his 'older brother' was Roy Harper, Red Arrow<p>

He looked around, and saw the other two... hims? Who knows. The older of the two walked down to meet him. "It's now or never. You either go back, while saving your friend and teammate in the process, or you walk away." he said, his eyes narrowed.

Robin hesitated. He wanted to help. So what was holding him back? The older him sighed, and put both hands on the side of his head. He was about to pull back, but he found himself held in place. "Do you want to pull yourself back together and help her?" he asked him.

He hesitated a moment, before narrowing his eyes. "Yes, I do." he said. The older him grinned, before he faded. Shocked at the sudden disappearance, he looked around. He was gone... but he felt more confident. He was going to try his hardest to save M'Gann.

"You need me if you're gonna help." A young voice said. The first him he met walked forward. "Don't lose me like you will when you get older." he said sadly, before running forward at him. He was immediately in a defensive position, thinking he was attacking. Instead, the boy went right through him. Turning around, he saw that he had disappeared, too.

He groaned, and turned back to the black coils. Another one lashed out at him, except this time he didn't pull away. He _was_ going to save his friend. The girl that was like a sister to him.

Determined, he ran forward, right into the dark coils. They immediately wrapped around him, and he felt himself crash to the ground, except the ground never came. He just fell into the shadows surrounding him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Robin... Robin!"

A familiar voice was urging him to wake up. He didn't want to, but when her voice got louder, and worried, he opened his eyes. Miss Martian was kneeling next to him, looking relieved. "What did you do?"

"I don't know... I just _ ran_ at it and... I don't know, it disappeared?" he said, unsure. He looked up just in time to see her smiling before she hugged him tightly. "Why-"

"You're back to normal!" she said happily. "I was so worried. You were so pale and cold... I thought you were going to die, like this place was!" she said. Noticing the past tense, Robin looked around. The whole place was entirely healthy.

"So... what now?" The Boy Wonder asked her, standing up.

She smiled. "You have to wake yourself up, Robin. It's just like waking up from a dream. I have to go back now, though." she told him. Robin was about to protest, when she interrupted. "See you in the waking world!" She disappeared a moment later, first looking like she was in camouflage mode, then she was gone.

He groaned, and then closed his eyes, concentrating on waking up. M'Gann would probably wake him up in the real world, but might as well try and get out earlier. It may come in handy in the future.

* * *

><p>'Rick' had hair that wasn't much longer than it had been with the wig. It was still the same shade of black, though. It also had blue and yellow highlights in it. Her eyes were blue, except a little lighter than Robins. The expression on her face was angry.<p>

"Well spotted, Kid Idiot." she snapped, snatching the mask/wig out of his hands. He was just watching with shock. "Take a picture, it last longer!" she then said, after he continued to stare for a moment.

Wally looked away, as Artemis walked over. "Why the heck are you dressing up as a boy. Actually, why didn't you tell us you were a girl?" she asked, looking confused and angry.

She rolled her eyes. "One, I was pretending to be Robin. What am I gonna do, be some female Boy Wonder? Yeah, right! And I didn't tell anyone because I didn't think I was ever going to see you again. Also, I thought it might have been obvious, with my voice when we were talking telepathically."

They had been too busy worrying about Robin to notice... or at least care. Now that Wally thought back, it _was_ kinda obvious. Everyone in the room looked surprised, or confused. Roy looked the same as usual: grumpy.

"You knew, didn't you?" Wally asked the archer, and he nodded. "And you didn't tell us?" Shook his head. "Are you going to give us a reason?" The archer just grinned, and shook his head again.

Kaldur and Conner both remained silent as Artemis walked up to 'Rick'. "You might as well stop explaining, or we can just have Robin look something up if he wakes up."

"When he wakes up." Wally grumbled.

Batman was watching from the shadows, and before explaining anything, 'Rick' turned to him. "You already know who I am, don't you?" she asked, and the Dark Knight nodded. "I should have known." she said with a grin before turning back to the others.

"My name is Billy Grayson-"

"Like Robin?" Conner asked, looking doubtful.

She nodded. "Yes: My parents were Karla and Rick Grayson, and my Aunt and Uncle were Mary and John Grayson. My brother was also a John." she explained. "When I was 11, I was sick and couldn't perform with my family. So, I was sitting on the sidelines."

"When Zucco sabotaged the act, they all fell, and only my Father survived. While Dic- Robin was adopted by Bruce Wayne, I was sent to an orphanage." she explained.

Batman spoke up before she could say anything else. "I wasn't aware that he had a cousin, and he never mentioned you."

"We weren't exactly the best of friends that day." Billy admitted. "I had played a prank on him that didn't end well... he was pretty angry. He could have been so angry he didn't mention me, and ended up forgetting."

"If your father is alive, why did you not go live with him?" Kaldur asked her

Billy looked over at the Atlantean. "When he fell, he was paralyzed for life." she told him.

Artemis looked at her curiously. "You said your father had an idea about who Batman and Robin was." she said. "Is that true?"

"Not exactly. The truth is that the man who runs the Orphanage had an idea. I listened in on a conversation with him and his girlfriend, and when I heard who he thought it was, I immediately knew Robin _was_ my cousin. I thought I was an idiot for not realizing it sooner." she told her.

"Why do you not tell Robin who you are?" Kaldur asked Billy curiously.

Roy answered for her. "She thinks it's better to keep the past away from him, since he has a new life and family. I think it's stupid."

Billy glared at him. "I am perfectly capable for answering myself. But what he said is true. That's why the minute Robin wakes up, I'm leaving." she said, narrowing her eyes to all of them, challenging them to argue with her decision.

Everybody remained silent for a while, before Wally smiled at her. "So... will I still be able to see you sometime?" he asked, and Artemis punched him in the arm. "Ow! What!"

She was glaring at him. "Now really isn't the time, Baywatch! Do you do this with every girl you meet?" she asked him.

Wally chuckled. "When I said that to her, I meant to hang out with her as a friend. I can even prove it would be just for that and not to flirt." he said with a grin.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "And how exactly would you do that?"

"Like this." The speedster said, before kissing her on the lips. For a moment, she was obviously shocked, and was about to push him away. She didn't, though.

Everyone watched in amusement. Like they hadn't seen _that_ coming?

When Wally pulled away, Artemis was watching him, shocked and blushing. "Why did you kiss me? You hate me!"

"No, I don't. It's just fun making you mad." Wally told her, amused with her reaction. "I realized how much I cared about you when we were down underneath Arkham." he told her, now looking embarrassed.

She opened her mouth to say something when Conner rushed past her. "M'Gann!"

"_I'm alright... just a little dizzy."_ M'Gann told them telepathically. All of them, except for Billy and including Batman, gathered around the Boy Wonders bed as he began to stir.

Wally laughed. "Dude! Finally, you're awake! Told you he would wake up!" He said, loudly. His teammates rolled their eyes, as Robin grinned. He kept his eyes closed though.

"Be a little louder KF. I don't think people in China can hear you." He said, opening his eyes, but closing them again because of the lights. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, and when they had, he was being smothered in a tight hug from M'Gann and Wally. "Can't breathe, you guys." he said, and they let him go. Robin grinned at Batman, who was at the end of the bed.

"Hey, Bil-" Wally turned around to find the dark-haired girl, but she had disappeared. A second later, he heard the robotic woman's voice announcing someone leaving. He sighed, and turned back to his best friend. Like she had said she was going to, she left before he woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 2591<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>People who got last riddle:<strong>

**celestialstarynight  
><strong>**GrassFairy  
><strong>**KikkioyshiUchiha  
><strong>**Daughter of Poseidon014  
><strong>**The Dark Princess of Awesome  
><strong>**scarlett mist**

**Lol, it was an easy one: a coffin. **

_**RIDDLE: What work is never finished?**_

* * *

><p><strong>10 REVIEWS OR I WILL NOT UPDATE!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I forgot to put this in last chapter. I probably will when I edit. Batgirl, instead of going to Watchtower with the others, went home.**

**EDIT: I had left something out. I just fixed it. Thank you to scarlett mist for letting me know about my error with not telling what happened to Matt and Billy.**

* * *

><p>About ten minutes after talking to Robin, the team and Roy had been pretty much forced out of the room. Actually, Batman asked them... which was kinda the same thing, though. Nobody wanted to disobey an order from Batman. When they had exited the room, Kid Flash had been the one to see Batman had walked up next to his ward.<p>

Matt was still where they had left him; in the hallway, sitting on the floor. He hadn't moved at all, and his face was expressionless. M'Gann walked over to him immediately.

"Matt, are you alright?" she asked. He just shrugged.

She was about to say something else when the Flash walked into the room, smiling. "Hey. Bats asked me to bring Matt back to where he's staying." he told them.

The brunette teen immediately pulled away from the martian, and walked over to the fastest man alive. Before they left the room, he turned to the Young Justice Team. "Thanks. My sister might not be alive... but I guess death is better than working for the Joker and going insane." Without waiting for a response, he turned around to follow Flash out of the room.

A few minutes later, they heard the zeta beams. They were all frozen for a moment before the door to where Robin and Batman were opened. The two walked out, and past the Team without saying a word.

"Where are you going?" Conner asked, walking after them. Curious, the rest of the team followed.

Batman ignored them, while Robin replied. "Back to Gotham; we have to clear my name. The sooner we get it done, the better." he told them, before rushing ahead. The others followed, and got there just in time to see them walk into the tubes.

_"Recognized: Batman 02. Robin B01"_

The Caped Crusaders disappeared, and the Team walked over to the tubes to return to the Mountain. Roy pushed past them first.

_"Recognized: Red Arrow B07"_

"I'm not going to the Mountain." the archer told them, before disappearing.

"Bye to you too." Wally grumbled, walking over up next. "I'm going home." he told them. "I'll see you at the Mountain tomorrow."

_"Recognized: Kid Flash B03"_

* * *

><p>The Dark Knight, and Dick Grayson had immediately gone to the Gotham Police Station. Of course, they had immediately gone after the boy, but once Batman had explained about the murders, and they had actually gotten a confession out of the Joker (he had been laughing the whole time), they had returned home.<p>

"Where's Alfred?" Richard asked the second they had stepped in.

Bruce followed through the doors after his ward. "He's away with family for a week. He should be back tomorrow or the day after." he told him, turning away from him and closing the door.

When he turned around, his ward was gone. Guessing where he had disappeared to, he walked upstairs to the boys room. As he knew he would be, he was right there.

"You know, it's not like you were gone forever." Bruce said, walking in and sitting next to him. "Nothings changed."

Dick looked up at the closest thing he had to a father. "I know; it's just felt like a long time. In my head... time passed to slowly. It was so confusing, and lonely. I was so scared for a while." he said, looking at the floor.

Bruce was about to respond when he heard the bell ring. He must have left the gate open, and someone walked up to the door instead. Leaving Dick sitting on the bed, he walked downstairs to the door. Opening the door, he was shocked. Standing there was the last person he would expect to see.

* * *

><p>Once Bruce walked out of the room, Dick stood up to follow. He was curious about who was at the door. What if it was Gordon or something? If it was, he'd want to see what he had to stay.<p>

He stopped when he reached the top of the stairs, and looked down to see a girl. Bruce seemed surprised to see her. She had scene black hair, and blue eyes, which were outlined with dark eyeliner. She had a short-sleeve graphic T, with a dark gray sweater over it. She had skinny jeans, and a pair of osiris sneakers. The girl looked familiar.

"What are you doing here?" Bruce asked, as he invited her in.

She smiled at him. "I decided that it shouldn't stay secret. I won't say anything if you don't think it's a good idea, though."

He stepped back a bit so they couldn't see him. He had no idea what they were talking about. What secret? Who was that girl?

"It's up to you. I think he would be find either way." he heard Bruce say. "I would go get him, but there's no need since he's listening in right now." he added. Dick froze for a moment, before walking forward so they could see him.

"How did you know I was listening?"

"I'm the damn Batman. Take a guess." Bruce told him, with a rare smile. Dick's eyes widened. "It's alright. She knows." he said, noticing his reaction.

Instead of questioning how she know, he rushed down the stairs. "So, who's this? What secret were you guys talking about?" he asked, looking at the girl. She was slightly taller than him.

The girl smiled at him. "I'm actually surprised you don't remember me. I had only known you since you were born." she said, amused. He must have looked totally confused, because he rolled her eyes. "Dick, it's me, Billy."

He was still confused. He remembered her, but he wasn't positive about who she was.

"Er... about 5 years ago I pulled that prank-"

As soon as she said that, he remembered. "NO!" he yelled. Now it was her turn to look confused. "Never speak of it."

After a moment, Billy grinned. "So you remember me."

Dick nodded. "You're my cousin. Where have you been staying?" he asked her, while Bruce watched the two.

"Some orphanage here in Gotham." his cousin replied. "I know you're probably curious about this. I know that he's Batman and you're Robin because the man who runs the orphanage planned to expose you."

Why he hadn't heard this, the Boy Wonder didn't know. Shouldn't he know that there was the chance he and his mentor would be exposed? What did that have to do with her coming here, anyways? Was she just warning them?

"I know you're confused. While you were off being controlled by the Joker, I had stepped up to be a temporary Robin. Mr. Rylen, thats the one who runs the orphanage, had known Dick Grayson was missing. So, he waited for the Boy Wonder to be missing too. I found Batman one night, and told him my plan to make sure you two weren't exposed. It took a while, but he finally agreed." Billy said with a smile. "I meant to stay secret at first: help, then get away. I had pretended to be Rick... I forgot the last name I used."

"Rick after your dad?" Dick asked, and she nodded. "I haven't gone to visit him in forever."

Billy shrugged. "Neither have I." she said, before catching sight of a clock. Her eyes got wide. "Crap... I have to go." she said, starting to rush towards the door.

Dick quickly grabbed his cousins arm. "You just got here! Why do you have to go?" he asked. He noticed she winced as he grabbed her. He was _ not_ holding on tight enough to hurt her.

"I just have to, alright? I'll stop by again some time, alright?" she asked, trying to pull her arm away. He narrowed his eyes, and slid her long sleeve up a bit. It revealed her arm, covered in bruses.

Her face turned red. "Must have been from the Joker." she said, before pulling away, and turning around towards the door. "Thank you, Mr. Wayne, for letting me speak with my cousin." she thanked Bruce, before opening the door and rushing out.

Dick watched as she ran off, and disappeared. "Hey, what do you think of about a surprise visit to the orphanage?" he asked after a few seconds.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two of them were outside of the orphanage Bruce had tracked Billy to with the Bat-Computer. It wasn't very hard. Now they were waiting from a distance, while she walked inside the orphanage.<p>

Bruce then started walking towards the front door, with Dick close behind. As they got close to the door, the teen ran ahead and knocked on the door. They waited a moment before a pretty lady opened the door half way. She must have been in her early 20's; maybe she worked there.

She looked surprised. "Mr. Wayne! This is a surprise. Come right in, Mr. Rylen will be here in a minute." she said, opening the door wider, so the two could walk in.

It looked warm. The floor was wooden with a glossy finish. The walls were a light shade of green. The pictures all over the walls were of various children, or their paintings.

Dick was surprised. He had expected somewhere cold, that no kid wanted to be. "This place is actually nice." he said, taking a few steps in. "I wonder if the people here are, t-" he was cut off as he heard a yell from another room.

"I did NOT give you PERMISSION to go ANYWHERE!" A raised voice said. It was a male, that was obviously angry. Curious, Dick walked over to a door, and started peering in through the key hole.

Bruce walked over. "Don't-"

"He's yelling at Billy." Dick said, waving him away. The billionaire didn't talk again, so he could listen as well. She said something else, but it was muffled.

"No Excuses!" said the same raised voice, and they heard a slapping noise, and a few seconds later a crash. "You WILL listen to me and follow the rules. You are NOT to go there again."

Richard looked angry. "He just _hit_ her, and then shoved her against the wall." he told Bruce, quietly so he wasn't heard. He then quickly stood back from the key-hole and rushed back to the entrance door. The billionaire followed, knowing that they must have been getting ready to come out to see them.

Sure enough, Mr. Rylen came out moments later. Billy hadn't come out. He walked over to the two, smiling. "Bruce Wayne. How can I help you?" he asked. It was hard for Dick not to glare at the man.

"We're looking for a Billy Grayson." he said, and Mr. Rylen pulled off a complete look of surprise.

"No Grayson here; you must have the wrong orphanage."

Dick was about to argue, when Bruce put his hand on his shoulder. "Alright, sir. We'll look in another. Goodbye." he told him, before opening the door, and leading his ward out. Once they were back at where Alfred was waiting in the car, he pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dick asked him.

"Child Services."

* * *

><p>A week later, it had been in the paper about the man who ran the orphanage being kicked out. He was replaced by the lady who had opened the door for them.<p>

But just the day before, they had seen that two of the kids at the orphanage. They were Matt Ray and Billy Grayson. Batman and Robin had looked around for them in Gotham at night, but hadn't seen them at all. They assumed the two had left Gotham City.

Dick hadn't head anything about the two until a postcard arrived, from Jump City. They told him they had moved to a different city. Not to fight crime, just to get away and hide somewhere. They also promised to write regularly. Their only request from the Boy Wonder was for him not to tell anyone. The team was fine... but nobody else.

After getting the card, and wsa satisfied that they were fine, he went to the Mountain. Bored, he had decided to go see his friends. Fortunately, this was a time when they were all there. The minute he stepped through the tubes, he expected Wally to run up to him right away. Instead, it was Superboy.

"Be careful" he warned, before running off back to the living room. Robin frowned. The music was blasting, playing a song he knew well. 'I'm Sexy and I Know It'. A little worried about what he might see, he turned into the Living Room...

To see everyone was dancing. Wally and Artemis were dancing together, M'Gann was dancing with Conner, Zatanna and Roy were each off dancing on their own, and Kaldur was simply sitting on a chair, reading.

Zatanna looked over, and smiled. She ran over, and grabbed his hands, and pulled him over into the living room. "Good to see you're back, Boy Wonder." she said over the music that was blasting. Nobody else noticed he was back yet. At the moment, he didn't really care. He danced along with Zatanna, a grin plastered on his face. He took off his shades, and tossed them over to the couch. Then, like his friends, he danced along to the song.

This time, he _knew_ things were back to normal for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 2,200+<strong>

**I guess that's it (: Thank you to everyone that R&Rd. I got 14 reviews in the last chapter XD **

**BTW, nobody got the answer to the riddle D: The answer was an autobiography. It's never finished because your life never really ends. The whole 'living after death' thing, I guess :P idk, it all confuses me.**

**STORY'S TO BE PUBLISHED OR UPDATED:**

**Forgiven - To be updated ASAP**

**Suspended Animation - To be published by January. (GR/YJ crossover:****The team is frozen in blocks of ice around the globe for 30-50 years (I have to decide). Rex ends up finding Robin. He helps him find the rest of the team. This story will be about 40+ chapters (: _**

**Torn Wings - to be published within a week. The Re-write of In The Year**

**REVIEW**

**V**

**If I don't get enough, I'll never update or publish anything up there**

**V**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**V**

**Thank you especially to those who have been here since the beginning x333**

**V**

**Show me u love me x333**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


End file.
